1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for producing concrete pipes for use in constructing sewers, underpasses and other structures, particularly pipes of precast concrete having arch-shaped cross sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a precast concrete product having an arch-shaped internal cavity is produced from a mold which includes an inner mold part which determines the configuration of the internal cavity and an outer mold part which defines the outer configuration of the product. In order to facilitate the assembling of the mold, as well as the parting of the mold from the product, these mold parts are suitably divided into sections which are assembled together by, for example, bolts. However, a mere division of the mold parts does not facilitate the assembling and parting of the mold. In fact, the conventional mold of the kind described encounters a difficulty particularly in connection with the disassembling of the inner mold part.